Hoata, Harem, and Hysteria
by ry0kiku
Summary: "Walaupun aku ini country of passion, aku gak sanggup kalo diukein segini banyak orang!" Spain menjerit frustrasi. Hysterical oneshot. AnyonexSpain for are.key.take.tour. Crack mendominasi. Err...silakan kabur bagi yang alergi?


Warning: Humor-gak-niat-seperti-biasa. Kemungkinan OOC. Uke!Spain (cough-what-else-do-I-write?-cough) Yang antipati dipersilakan angkat kaki. Yang suka...mari kita fangirling sama-sama XD *plak* rada crossover dengan Harry Potter. Ada juga secuiiiiil Star Wars; kalau ada yang menyadari, saya kasih piring cantik nanti XD *abaikan* Ohh. Dan kali ini saya tidak menulis _historical_, tapi _hysterical_. Bedanya di mana? Coba rasakan pelan-pelan... *apapulaini* *abaikan*

Dan lagi-lagi, fic ini tercetus dari percakapan PM gaje dengan **arekey**-san. Arukiii... dirimu rekuest kok sadis gini... Ah tapi biar sadis, saya menikmati XD *lah?* Enjoy banget pokoknya nulisnya. Semoga para pembaca yang nggak kabur juga enjoy, ya :)

Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

* * *

~.~

Koridor itu masih sunyi dan sepi bak kafetaria sekolah di tengah liburan musim semi. Awalnya, dia datang hanya sebagai getaran kecil tak berarti. Semakin dekat, dan para semut dan kecoak pun buru-buru mengungsi. Dan ketika jarak mereka sudah tinggal beberapa kaki lagi, lukisan-lukisan mahal yang tadinya menghiasi dinding pun sudah beralih fungsi jadi salah satu penghias lantai. Dalam hitungan detik, bak kawanan banteng menyerbu konser Maroon F*ve, lusinan pasang kaki itu berlari. Sembari menjeritkan apa yang membuat mereka menjadi teman sehati.

"_CASATE CONMIGO, ANTONIO!_"

Kericuhan itu untungnya hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Hanya menyisakan gumpalan debu seperti America di zaman koboi plus retakan di sana sini.

Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup sunyi dan semut-semut pun berani keluar lagi, kedua kepala berbeda warna itupun melongok dari dalam lemari—tadi tertutup dengan rapi—dan kedua pasang mata hijau yang identik itu langsung terpancang pada retak-retak yang terpatri di lantai keramik sumbangan kedua Italy. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam lemari dan memutar kunci.

Sungguh tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka sampai dipergoki 'kawanan' tadi. Yah, setidaknya untuk salah satu dari keduanya. Yang namanya terang-terangan dijeritkan dengan penuh nafsu barusan.

Spain menyenderkan diri ke dinding dalam lemari, memijat dahinya dengan frustrasi sebelum beralih pada rekan selemarinya. Sumber segala masalahnya.

"Baiklah Inglaterra, kau berhutang penjelasan. Mantra ngaco apa yang tadi kau gunakan?"

* * *

~.~

HOATA, HAREM, and HYSTERIA

Hetalia Axis Powers is a lawful property of Hidekaz Himaruya

I therefore disclaim owning any of his characters consciously and senselessly tortured in the making of this fanfiction

Ahem. Please proceed.

~.~

* * *

Satu saja yang ingin England koreksi sebelum kita memulai kisah ini: semua ini bukan salahnya, melainkan sepenuhnya salah seorang _self-proclaimed_ negara cinta.

Semua kegilaan ini berawal pagi tadi.

"ANJR*T B*BI B*NGS*T! TANGAN LO NOEL APA BARUSAN, KODOK MESUM?"

Entah telinga atau otak yang bersangkutan—atau mungkin malah dua-duanya—mengalami gangguan atau terlalu banyak sensor dalam bahasa yang digunakannya, alih-alih mundur dan insaf jemari kegatelan seorang France itu malah semakin getol menggrepenya. Tanpa mempedulikan England yang berteriak dan menyumpah-nyumpah sampai serak mati-matian mempertahankan kepera-err keperjakaannya.

Di sisi audiens, America hanya tertawa-tawa. Germany _facepalm_ dan geleng-geleng kepala. Canada dan Seychelles hanya bisa pasrah menyaksikan 'papa' mereka melindungi diri dari pukulan-pukulan England sambil sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan menoel pemuda Inggris kalap yang menjadi sasaran favoritnya. Beberapa personifikasi negara yang lain hanya berlalu tidak peduli. Toh, ini kejadian sehari-hari. Nggak ada yang bener-bener baru kecuali…

"MUNDUR ATAU MATI!"

Jemari France berhenti di udara begitu England serta merta mengacungkan sebilah tongkat dengan hiasan bintang di ujungnya. Prussia menyikut Spain, yang sedang ngobrol menggebu-gebu dengan Peru, menyuruhnya menyaksikan adegan sahabat mereka menghadapi maut di ujung tongkat oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

"_Anglete-_"

"MUNDUR ATAU MATI!" England terengah-engah mengulangi, bintang di ujung tongkatnya sedikit berpedar, mungkin karena emosi.

France mengangkat tangannya, _gesture_ universal tanda gencatan senjata.

"_Oui, oui_. Baiklah, kalau pilihannya itu..."

Seringai itu muncul secepat lenyapnya, dan detik berikutnya bibir Frenchman kelebihan hormon itu sudah menempel di bibir sang pemuda British yang masih terpana.

"...aku lebih memilih mati bersamamu, yayangku~"

France menjilat bibirnya sembari mundur beberapa langkah, tersenyum puas sementara England membatu dengan muka merah bak patung pahatan gagal. Namun tindakan France barusan rupanya memercik sedikit api kecemburuan.

"Ahaha France... Mungkin ini minusku nambah atau apa, tapi kayaknya barusan aku lihat kamu kontak bibir sama England, ya?" America bertanya santai, walaupun mata birunya memancarkan ekspresi ketidaksenangan ketika dia berjalan mendekati sang Frenchman. Efek perang aura dingin dengan Russia beberapa dekade sebelumnya rupanya masih tersisa.

France hanya tertawa gugup. Status America sebagai negara adidaya—walaupun kondisinya mulai menurun sekarang terutama setelah nilai tukar dolarnya diselip dolar Australia—itu bukannya tanpa alasan.

"Ahahahahaha. Jangan marah dulu, _Amerique_. Tindakanku barusan itu murni atas nama cinta. Aku hanya kasihan pada _Angleterre_ yang sudah di umur segini masih saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan emosi..."

"Francia, awas!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kilatan cahaya dan semburan bintang-bintang mengikuti suara England yang meneriakkan "HOATA!" entah apa maksudnya. Begitu bintang-bintang norak itu menguap dan asap yang tadi muncul entah dari mana itu menghilang perlahan, tampaklah America, France dan—yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana—Spain, yang terjepit di antara keduanya, tepar saling bertumpukan.

"Adududuh..." America mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur lantai keramik dengan kejam.

"_Espagne, mon cheri_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" France masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya kasual seolah mereka sedang mengobrol di café dan bukannya saling menindih di atas lantai.

Spain menggosok-gosok kepalanya dengan satu tangan—tangan yang satunya masih tertindih di bawah America—dan menjawab riang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Ahh. Tadi, aku melihat si Inglaterra mengacungkan tongkat ke arahmu sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas gitu. Kupikir dia mau mengutukmu jadi kodok beneran atau apa, jadi aku loncat mau menarik tanganmu dan-"

"Awww! Jadi, kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku? Sungguh manis sekali, _Espagne_. Ijinkan abang memberimu sebuah hadiah atas keberanianmu~"

Tidak menghiraukan 'penyelamat'nya yang masih berbicara, France meraih dagu Spain di bawahnya dan mulai memonyongkan bibir _glossy_-nya. Hanya untuk bertemu sebuah tinju yang mendarat telak di rahang, seketika membuatnya terpental.

"_Serves you right, f*cking frog,_" America mendesis, mulai berdiri dan menarik lengan Spain bersamanya, mengajaknya berdiri juga. Memandangi France yang kelojotan di lantai dengan rahang merah bengkak bak disengat lusinan lebah. "_For touching what is mine..._"

"America!" Spain memutar kepalanya memandang mata biru negara yang walaupun jauh lebih muda namun sudah lebih tinggi darinya, alis cokelatnya berkerut tidak terima salah satu sahabatnya—yang walaupun hampir menjadikannya korban pelecehan tapi tetap saja sahabatnya—itu dihajar sampai terpental.

"Aku mengerti kau masih marah England dicium sama France tadi; aku juga mungkin bereaksi sama kalau yang disosor tadi itu Lovi, tapi tetap sa-mmnnnhh?"

Seisi ruangan menatap cengok ketika America tanpa peringatan apa-apa menyerang Spain tepat di bibirnya. Dan menyerang itu maksudnya bukan dengan kepalan seperti yang diderita France beberapa detik sebelumnya, melainkan dengan ciuman. Spain sendiri terlalu terpana untuk bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan barulah ketika dia merasakan lidah America mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena tadi dipakai berbicara, akal sehatnya akhirnya bekerja dan dia bereaksi dengan mendorong negara yang lebih besar itu serta-merta, memutuskan kontak dengan segera.

"America! Yang barusan itu maksudnya apa?" Spain bertanya kalap, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kontak barusan, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Hubungan dia dan America secara historis hampir sama 'baik'nya dengan hubungannya dengan England; sungguh sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagi America untuk menciumnya tiba-tiba, kecuali kalau dia memang bermaksud memprovokasinya untuk menggelar Spanish-American War kedua...

America hanya tersenyum misterius, menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Spain dan menariknya mendekat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekian senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini Spain bisa melihat sudut bibir America tertarik membentuk seringai lapar, mata biru teduhnya yang berbalut bayang-bayang, ketika negara adidaya itu berbisik dengan suara yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat… uhh… _sensual_.

"_Milikku..._"

Spain terlalu terpana untuk bereaksi apa-apa, bahkan ketika tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu menaikkan dagunya, bersiap-siap melakukan ronde kedua.

…yang untungnya tidak pernah datang karena sang American keburu tepar ketika sesuatu yang menyerupai bola tenis kuning terang menghajarnya telak di sisi kepala.

Bola tenis yang belakangan diketahui punya bulu dan paruh dan masih berstatus piaraan orang.

Bola tenis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gilbird si burung malang.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari America dan Gilbird yang kini tepar berdua, Spain langsung menoleh memandang 'penyelamat'nya, mata hijaunya berseri-seri begitu melihat salah satu sahabatnya berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Gil! Makasih banget sudah… uhhh… Gil? Ka-Kamu ngapain?"

Mata hijau itu mengerjap bingung ketika Prussia menyambar kedua pergelangan tangannya dan langsung memepetnya ke dinding terdekat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Spain bisa melihat mata rubi Prussia yang biasanya cerah dan sedikit angkuh itu diselimuti bayang-bayang, sama persis seperti mata America yang barusan dilihatnya. Firasat buruk lagi-lagi menyambangi otaknya.

"G-Gil… sa-sakit…"

Spain mengernyit sedikit ketika dirasakannya kedua tangannya mulai mati rasa. Cengkeraman Prussia kemungkinan besar akan meninggalkan memar. Namun alih-alih melepaskannya, Prussia malah merendahkan kepalanya, mata rubinya menatap intens matanya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka perlahan-tapi-pasti mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Namun, bukan itu yang benar-benar membuat darah Spain langsung naik ke muka. Lebih karena dia merasakan lutut Prussia di sela pahanya, berusaha memaksanya melebarkan kakinya.

Yang tentu saja membuat pria tulen manapun panik seketika.

"_Dios mio_, Gilbert! Apapun yang kau lakukan, hentikan! Kamu ketularan Francis, ya? Lepas-!"

Prussia memang melepaskannya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

Spain hanya bisa menatap cengok ketika kepala Prussia mendadak terkulai lemas di bahunya, tak bergerak. Dia mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat tanpa ekspresi pemuda Asia berkatana—yang sepertinya baru saja dipakai menggebuk pingsan Prussia.

"Ja-Japon! Terimaka-"

"_Supein-san. Watashi no mono ni natte kudasai._"

Spain memang tidak mengerti bahasa asing yang diucapkan si pemuda Asia, namun bahkan dia bisa merasakan _possessiveness_ dalam nada suaranya. Dan sebelum dia sempat mencerna, dia melihat kerumunan bergerombol di belakang Japan. Dari Netherlands sampai Russia. Austria sampai Cuba. Turkey sampai Bulgaria. Dan mereka semua—semuanya, bahkan Switzerland sudah punya uang sebagai cinta pertama—memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan America dan Prussia sebelum mereka dibuat tepar. Seperti lapar akan dirinya.

Spain hanya bisa menatap ngeri ketika Japan beserta kerumunan yang sebagian besar berisi seme ganas itu mendekati dirinya, masih terhimpit di antara dinding ruangan meeting dan tubuh lemas Prussia. Tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Dia tidak punya pilihan selain memejamkan mata dan berserah pada yang di atas begitu Japan menjulurkan tangannya, siap menjamah dirinya.

Demi pegawai negerinya yang mengancam akan mogok kerja lagi, perasaan situasinya masih normal-normal saja tadi pagi, sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba jadi absurd begini?

"HOATA!"

Mata hijau yang sempat terpejam di detik-detik terakhir itu membuka, hanya untuk terpana menyaksikan jemari Japan membeku hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Hal yang sama terjadi dengan kerumunan di belakangnya, mematung sempurna bak pahatan seniman ternama.

Spain mengerjapkan mata, masih berusaha mencerna keadaan yang berbalik dengan tiba-tiba.

Waktu seolah membeku, siapa yang melakukannya?

"_O-Oi, git!_ Ke sini! Mantraku cuma bisa menahan mereka tak lebih dari lima menit!"

Spain memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara dan melihat England, masih menggenggam tongkat bintang konyolnya sementara tangan satunya menjaga agar pintu ruangan meeting tetap terbuka. Mata hijau sang pemuda British tampak agak panik dan stress berat, namun tidak berbalut bayang-bayang seperti beberapa personifikasi yang tadi hampir membuatnya trauma.

Setelah keluar dari himpitan tubuh Prussia—dia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sampai menghantam Japan dan menimbulkan efek domino yang kalau situasinya tidak sedang segalau ini mungkin akan sangat lucu sekali—Spain berlari menghampiri England, yang entah kenapa kini terlihat seperti satu-satunya orang yang cukup waras untuk diajaknya berbicara tanpa beresiko diserang tiba-tiba.

Begitu keluar dari ruangan, England melayangkan pandangan sekilas ke kedua sisi koridor yang lengang sebelum mengambil langkah ke kanan, memberi isyarat pada Spain yang masih kebingungan untuk mengikutinya.

"Inglaterra, ini apa yang sebetulnya-"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, git! Kita harus membawamu pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini sebelum waktu bergerak kembali dan mereka berebut meraepmu lagi..."

"Tunggu... _berebut meraepku?_"

"DEMI SCONE RASA TOMAT, NANTI KUJELASKAN! SABAR DIKIT NAPA, TOMATO-BASTARD!"

Spain berjengit sedikit. England jelas sedang mengalami krisis minimalisasi sumbu emosi. Tapi kalau dipikir dengan logika, yang dari tadi nyaris diraep orang-orang dari berbagai benua itu _dirinya_, terus kenapa England yang sewot, coba?

"Ing-"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu tangan besar membekap mulutnya, menyeretnya cepat ke dalam sebuah ruangan sebelum dia bahkan sempat meronta. Spain membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam sewaktu punggungnya dihantamkan ke dinding keramik tanpa belas kasihan, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau galak berbingkai rambut merah dan, tentu saja, alis yang abnormal tebalnya. Yang tampak sangat intimidatif dengan rokok mengepul yang terselip di celah bibirnya.

Scotland. Kakak tertua British Isles bersaudara. Yang gosipnya bahkan England sendiripun takut padanya.

Spain menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Dugaannya terbukti ketika pemuda British berambut merah itu menyentuhkan rokoknya di dinding keramik hanya beberapa senti dari daun telinga sang Spaniard, menimbulkan bunyi mendesis yang mengancam. Kedua tangan besar itu disenderkan di kanan kiri kepalanya. Membuatnya tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

"_Hello, cutie..._"

Scotland berbisik, menyemburkan asap mengepul ke wajah Spain, yang sedang berada di antara ingin batuk paska disembur karbonmonoksida atau ingin muntah paska dibilang 'manis' oleh seorang pria...

...yang kemungkinan besar berintensi untuk meraepnya.

Benar saja. Tanpa peringatan, Scotland membenamkan diri ke dadanya, dan dalam hitungan detik giginya sudah setengah jalan melonggarkan dasi yang melilit kerah kemeja sang Spaniard. Spain menegang begitu dasinya terlepas dan kerah bajunya melonggar, menampilkan tulang selangka yang langsung ditatap Scotland dengan lapar.

Cukup sudah. Lebih baik dia mati disundut rokok pelan-pelan daripada harus kehilangan keperjakaan.

DUAK!

Dan Scotland pun terkapar, memegangi _vital region_-nya yang baru saja dihajar Spain dengan kaki yang sudah terlatih main sepakbola setiap akhir minggu bersama timnas-nya yang baru saja menjuarai Piala Dunia. Tepar dengan bonus ekstra sebuah benjol berdenyut tepat di kepala. Hasil kerja England yang berdiri terengah-engah dengan sebuah _trident—_yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari patung Poseidon sumbangan Greece yang berdiri di ujung gang—tergenggam erat di tangannya, sukses menggebuk kakaknya dari belakang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kan, tadi sudah kubilang jangan menghilang!" Pemuda British itu menyalak, menyambar lengan Spain dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi wanita—waow, berarti tadi dia nyaris diraep di tempat yang notabene adalah lokasi impian kaum pria.

"Kamu nggak pernah bilang-"

"Berisik! Masih untung aku hapal aroma rokok kakakku dan bisa melacak kalian sampai ke sini! Kalau sampai kamu jadi korban raep kakakku, nama keluarga kami bisa tercoreng, tahu!"

Spain pasti sudah _facepalm_ seandainya tangannya tidak dicengkeram kuat oleh England yang sudah setengah berlari di koridor yang lengang, tak peduli pada sang Spaniard yang nyaris terseret-seret olehnya.

"Tunggu. Bukannya tadi kamu menghentikan waktu? Kok Scotland bisa…"

"Hanya berlaku di ruangan meeting. Tadi kakakku lagi ke toilet sewaktu aku melancarkan mantra itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal menghentikan waktu, kita cuma punya kurang dari semenit sebelum mereka yang di ruangan meeting bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Kita harus menemukan tempat persembunyian dekat-dekat sini… Ah? Iya, boleh juga! Kau hebat, _pixie_!"

Belum sempat Spain bertanya England berbicara pada siapa, pemuda British itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan, membuat dirinya tidak sempat mengerem dan menubruk punggungnya.

Dia bahkan belum sempat memprotes dan merawat hidungnya yang teratuk tulang punggung England karena pemuda yang lebih pucat itu keburu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah lemari besar yang berdiri di sisi koridor; lemari yang dipakai menjadi tempat penyimpanan sapu, pel, dan alat-alat pembersih lainnya. Sungguh lokasi yang klasik, ya?

Begitu England juga melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari, menjejalkan diri di tengah sapu dan pel bersamanya dan mengunci pintunya, Spain sudah capek dihiraukan dan ngotot melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Inglaterra, apa yang-"

"Ssshh! Jangan sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Sssttt! Mereka datang."

Tapi Spain benar-benar sudah capek dari tadi diabaikan. Bukankah dia ini korban? Seorang korban juga punya hak untuk mempertanyakan situasi dan meminta pertanggungjawaban, bukan?

"Ingla-"

Lagi-lagi, hak berbicaranya dilanggar ketika England membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berbisik "Sssssttt!" tepat di telinganya, mata hijaunya terpancang pada arlojinya. Membuat catatan mental untuk langsung menginterogasi England habis-habisan begitu waktunya tepat, Spain memaksakan dirinya untuk rileks di dalam lemari yang gelap, dengan tangan England masih membekap mulutnya dan-sejak kapan dia jadi bersender di dada pemuda British yang seharusnya adalah musuh bebuyutannya di abad pertengahan?

Setelah menunggu derap bak gempa disusul jeritan nge-bass '_CASATE CONMIGO, ANTONIO!_' yang membuatnya merinding disko dan memastikan keadaan cukup aman setelah melongok keluar, Spain memijat dahinya yang mendadak senut-senut dan memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah Inglaterra, kau berhutang penjelasan. Mantra ngaco apa yang tadi kau gunakan?"

Kalau sampai England ngeles dan menunda-nunda, dia bersumpah akan mengumpankan si alis tebal itu ke seme-seme ganas yang mengincarnya.

* * *

Spain sungguh tidak mengerti dosa apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai terjebak di situasi ini. Maksudnya, ayolah, dia bukanlah satu-satunya pedofil di muka bumi, dan dia cukup yakin tidak satupun dari rekan-rekannya sesama penyuka berondong muda ada yang dijatuhi hukuman seberat _ini_.

_"Jadi, ehem, biar aku konfirmasi. T__adinya aku berencana mau menghukum France dengan cara mengutuknya supaya dia merasakan pahitnya turun pangkat dari seme berjaya jadi uke yang dikejar-kejar dan terancam diraep seme-seme ganas sampai trauma...__"_

Tentu saja. England lupa menyebutkan bahwa bukan hanya 'seme ganas' saja yang terpengaruh mantranya. Bagaimana coba caranya menjelaskan kenapa Norway, Finland, dan Iceland kini tengah mengejar di belakangnya, ekspresi ketiganya... _Dios_, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Dia cuma tahu dia sudah menarik tangan England dan lari tunggang langgang begitu Finland angkat suara lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa:

"Spain. Kamu cukup kuat kan, untuk melayani kami bertiga?"

_Creepy_. Baik intonasi maupun ekspresi. _So very creepy_.

_"Tapi sialnya kamu tahu-tahu meloncat ke tengah jalan dan membuat mantraku salah sasaran. Dan sekarang, semua pria yang melihatmu akan merasakan hasrat tak terkira untuk meraepmu. Kecuali aku, karena itu mantraku."_

Sedikit ralat darinya. Bukan hanya pria yang jadi berhasrat meraepnya. Kalau tidak, Hungary dan Vietnam yang tadi nyaris mem*piiip*nya dengan _frying pan_ dan sodokan itu apa?

Dan demi sahamnya yang merosot terus di pasaran Eropa, burung hitam berpita suara cangkokan dari yakuza itu bisa diam nggak sih kira-kira? Kalau dia terus berteriak 'Target ditemukan! Kaakkk! Target ditemukan!' seperti itu bukan mustahil kalau seme-seme ganas yang sedang berpencar mencarinya di seluruh penjuru gedung konferensi ini bakal berkumpul dan...

_Mierda_. Memang itulah tujuannya.

"_Satu-satunya cara untuk menawarkan mantranya..._"

Tak beberapa lama, bahkan dewi keberuntungan pun tampaknya sudah menelantarkan mereka.

Spain dan England kini sudah berdiri membelakangi jendela lantai dua puluh tiga, mata hijau keduanya menatap was-was kerumunan yang semakin bertambah jumlahnya, terimakasih pada Puffin yang masih melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _announcer_ dadakan. Dengan Norway, Finland, dan Iceland di depan. Siapa sekarang yang berani bilang kalau Nordics itu tenang, kalem, dan inosen luar-dalam?

_"...aku lupa."_

Tongkat berbintang England sudah ada di tangan Indonesia, selaku orang yang memergoki tempat persembunyian mereka berdua di lemari sisi gang. Tadi setelah mengalami pergulatan singkat, keduanya berhasil melarikan diri dari si negara Asia Tenggara, dengan bayaran tongkat sihir England dan beberapa-semua-kancing kemeja Spain raib direnggut Indonesia dalam 'pergulatan' mereka. Spain dari tadi terpaksa berlari ke sana kemari dengan dada terbuka.

Satu pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan: Indonesia versi seme itu _mengerikan_.

_"...bercanda, git! Sekali lagi kaujitak kepalaku, aku raep kamu di sini sekarang juga!"_ Ah Inglaterra. Pura-pura manly pun ada batasnya. _"Ahem. Jadi, kembali ke topik. Untuk menawarkan mantra ini, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau harus membuat mereka semua patah hati."_

Tentu saja. Mantra absurd, efek absurd, dia bakal heran kalau penyelesaiannya tidak sama absurdnya.

Dan dia yakin England yang berdiri was-was di sebelahnya juga berpikiran sama.

_"...bagaimana caranya? Pikirlah sendiri, git! Kira-kira apa coba yang bisa membuat kaum adam berbanjir hormon seperti kita patah hati? Melihat orang yang ditaksir terjun dari jendela? Hanya bisa menyaksikan sementara orang yang kita suka dilumat bibirnya di depan mata? You name it."_

Dia tidak butuh lebih banyak contoh lagi.

Bahkan tanpa membuka matanya, Spain tahu kerumunan di depannya tengah membeku tak percaya begitu melihat dirinya dan England saling melumat bibir satu sama lainnya, bertukar saliva, jemari tenggelam dalam helai rambut berbeda warna.

Dia mendengar suara jeritan putus asa-yang sangat dikenalnya-diikuti suara gedubrakan dan disusul keheningan. Uh, oh. Sepertinya Romano terlalu shock sampai jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa, seperti France, Prussia, Austria, dan beberapa negara Eropa-terutama yang punya hubungan baik dengannya-mengikuti reaksi Romano dan jatuh pingsan juga. Walaupun kurang elit dan agak maksa, dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itulah tanda bahwa mantra yang mempengaruhi mereka sudah menghilang.

_"Inglaterra. Satu pertanyaan untukmu,"_

Namun bagi beberapa, terutama negara Asia dan America yang jarang berinteraksi dengannya, rupanya adegan ciumannya dengan England belum cukup untuk membuat mereka patah hati dan kehilangan hasrat untuk meraepnya.

Kedua mata hijau yang identik itu bertukar pandang, saling meyakinkan, sebelum mengembangkan senyum yang identikal.

Tanpa peringatan, keduanya terjun dari jendela.

_"...kenapa kau menolongku?"_

Dia mendengar suara teriakan dan melihat beberapa kepala melongok keluar dari jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah berserakan, bola mata berbeda warna membelalak melihat 'tubuhnya' yang tergeletak dua puluh tiga lantai di bawah sana, rusak dan berlumur darah. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka semua sudah bergeletakan di lantai, mantra absurd itu memudar karena 'target' mereka sudah tiada.

Padahal Spain ada di sana, bergantungan pada salah satu _pixie_ England, aman di balik lindungan...apa tadi namanya, Jubah Tak Tampak? 'Mayat' yang tadinya ada di tanah menguap perlahan, kembali ke wujud asalnya sebagai Boggart. Bukan hanya mantra dan personalitinya yang absurd, England ternyata punya banyak teman dan barang yang tak kalah absurd.

Yang tidak bisa dipungkirinya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Atau setidaknya menyelamatkannya dari takdir kejam digilir lusinan seme ganas selama tiga kali dua puluh empat jam-sampai mantranya memudar secara alamiah. Menyelamatkannya dari takdir yang membahayakan kesehatan raga dan jiwa.

"Mereka akan bangun dalam waktu sejam." England memprediksi, mengarahkan _pixie_-nya untuk menurunkan mereka di lantai dua puluh dua. "Dan begitu tersadar, aku jamin mereka tidak punya ingatan apapun tentang kejadian ini. Kau tidak usah khawatir Romano bakal menghajarmu karena...adegan itu."

Spain tidak menjawab sampai kakinya kembali berpijak di lantai keramik yang padat, melepaskan _pixie_ yang digandulinya dari tadi.

"_Gracias,_" dia berkata pelan, menghindari menatap England yang tengah merapikan _blazer_-nya yang kusut dan ditempeli pecahan kaca.

"_Never mind._"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Setelah tadi berpacu dengan adrenalin, dia baru menyadari betapa kikuknya mereka berdua. Dan selama sejam sampai orang-orang lain tersadar, lagi-lagi mereka _stuck_ hanya berdua saja.

"Mmmm... Inglaterra?" Spain berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau tidak sempat menjawabnya karena Indonesia keburu menemukan kita-menemukan_ku_-dan setelah itu kita terus berlari dan nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol lagi tapi... sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan jawabanmu. Kenapa kau menolongku? Hubunganku denganmu hampir tidak lebih baik daripada hubunganmu dengan Francia. Kalau ada alasan tertentu-"

"YOOOO! Kutemukan kau, Spain! Akan kuklaim _vital region_-mu biar semua orang mengakui eksistensiku!"

Sebuah suara cempreng namun menggelegar membuat keduanya mendongak. Di ujung gang, tampaklah Sealand dan Wy-Sealand dengan tampang antusias dan Wy dengan tampang bosan seperti biasa-duduk di atas sapu terbang tampak siap menerjang.

Spain melempar England tatapan 'mantramu-juga-ngaruh-ke-anak-bawah-umur?' dan '_Dios-mio_-aku-nggak-tahu-harus-bunuh-diri-atau-bersyukur'.

Barulah setelah Sealand menarik keluar sebuah _bazooka_ entah impor dari negara mana-atau mungkin asal pungut dari persenjataan Netherlands yang hanyut ke Laut Utara sewaktu banjir bandang tahun 1953-Spain dan England kembali ambil langkah seribu dengan alasan masih sayang nyawa. Walaupun kali ini sambil tertawa-tawa karena _pressure_ yang sebenarnya sudah reda.

England mencuri pandang ke arah Spain yang berlari di sebelahnya, rambut cokelat dan kemejanya yang sudah kehilangan kancingnya berkibar diterpa angin dari arah yang berlawanan, wajahnya berseri-seri dalam kebahagiaan murni.

_Kenapa kau menolongku?_

Bahkan sampai America jadi vegetarian pun dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya, apalagi menyuarakan jawabannya.

_...Bodoh. Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun?_

-fin-

* * *

A/N:

***Maaf, Arukii...saya mulai menulis dengan anyonexSpain terpatri jelas di hati, tapi di tengah-tengah mendadak insting UKxSpain kicked in... *headbang* Haiks. Semoga hints anyonexSpain-nya memuaskan dirimu. Maaf kalau abal begini... *hilangpercayadiri* *dibakararukii***

***Oh dan 'Hoata' itu semacam mantra yang dipakai Britannia Angel yang suka ada di strip doujin di pixiv. Saya juga nggak terlalu ngerti maksudnya apa.. *authorgabener* *janganditiru***

***Dan 'casate conmigo' = 'marry me' XD**

***Dan sebelum saya kembali berkutat dengan surat pengantar, ada sedikit post-chapter extra untuk readers yang masih kuat baca:**

-extra-

Mata hitam itu hanya menatap dengan angkuhnya. Wajah khas Melayu yang sebetulnya tampan namun tetap nyolot seperti biasa. Bahkan di hadapan sang kakak yang secara biologis maupun historis lebih tua darinya.

"Lalu. Apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini, Indon? Akhirnya kamu mau mengakui kalau pendet itu tarianku? Atau kau mau menyerahkan Sumatra kepadaku? Atau mengakui kalau bahasamu itu sebetulnya berakar dari bahasaku?"

Indonesia hanya tersenyum misterius; senyuman yang bukan karakteristiknya. Kali ini saja dia membiarkan adiknya itu membacot sepuasnya. Karena pada akhirnya, dirinyalah yang akan tertawa.

Tongkat dengan bintang berpedar di ujung itu pun diayunkan, diiringi ucapan lantang, "HOATA!"

Hasilnya bisa anda imajinasikan sendiri, para pembaca. Penulis, tentu saja, masih mencintai jemarinya.

-extraends-

***Yosh. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Flame... terserah deh. Saya mah dibawa seneng aja semua~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
